Carved Heart
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A collection written for Flying Lessons.
1. Fury

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Flying Lessons Assignment 1. Prompt: Kiss (action).**

 **Title: Fury**

 **Pairing: Fenrir/Hannah.**

* * *

When angry Hannah is more beautiful than ever to Fenrir. Her cheeks flush red with rage and her bottom lip wobbles in fury. He can't help losing control of himself when she's angry almost as if in those moments her feelings feed the worst parts of him.

She stands in front of now with her body shaking slightly from pent up fury. He wants nothing more than to kiss her right now, to run his fingers through her hair that she hasn't brushed in days. However, he's restraining himself because the mood she's in he's likely to feel her sharp nails against his face. Which still has the scratch marks from their last argument.

Fenrir lives for both the moments when they are on the same page and the times when she's furious with him because he disagrees with her. He secretly suspects that craves both lots of moments too.

Neither one would never admit it to the other out of fear that the other would see it as weakness.

He's the alpha male of their pack, and she's alpha female, weakness was something neither could afford to show.

"You roll up after three days of me having no idea where you were and you don't even have the decency to apologise!" Hannah snarls, hands on her hip and her eyes simmering with anger.

"Maybe I ought to just tie a rope around my neck and then you could pull it whenever you want me to come running," Fenrir replies, watching her chest rise and fall as her anger grows.

He knows that she's going to throw the half drunk glass of water against the wall before she picks it up. The bits of glass glimmer in the water on the floor and he can't help smirking at her.

"Temper darling."

He's not sure if her hand was raised to slap or not, but he doesn't give her the chance.

His hand is around her wrist and she looks furious that he's interrupted her moment of fury.

She growls and he growls back neither are moving an inch. Neither one is willing to back down to the other one.

He does what he has wanted to do since the moment he got home and saw how angry she was, he kisses her.

At first, she doesn't kiss him back then she does and a bit of rage she has inside is poured into it.

Her lips taste of cherry lip gloss and chocolate, she smells of dirt, grass and lavender. He loves her, he craves her and he needs her anger more than he needs to breathe.

He won't ever tell her that and if she feels the same she won't ever reveal it to him.

When finally they break apart, he can see that she is no longer angry, just curious as to what he got up to while he away from her.


	2. Sorry Is The Hardest Word

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Flying Lessons Assignment 2

Prompt: ridiculous (word).

Title: Sorry Is The Hardest Word.

Summary: Hannah needs Fenrir to make the first move to apologise.

* * *

 **It's ridiculous that she's laying with her back to him, but she won't cave first. Even though she knows, this time, it's her in the wrong. She shouldn't have challenged his authority in front of the pack. The fierce argument that followed when they were alone was one of their worst in a long time.**

 **If she admits she's wrong, she will look weak. So instead, she's like an icy presence laying beside him just waiting for him to make the first move.**

 **A part of her wants to roll over, apologise and submit to him. However, her pride won't let her do that.**

 **Hannah, knows he would accept her apology after a little bit of snarling and her soothing his pride like other times.**

 **Yet this argument feels different somehow like it's about more than her challenging him or him not listening to what she's trying to say.**

 **It's like this fight is a test about which one of them respects the other enough to say "I'm sorry".**

 **She knows Fenrir is wide awake because she can feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. Hannah needs him to speak first or reach out for her this time around.**

 **It's only now that she realizes how desperately she needs him to be the one to cave. Not like other times when he gives in because he's being driven by lust and adrenaline.**

 **She can feel the heat from his body he's so close and yet so far away at the same time.**

 **She can hear and feel him moving closer to her. His hand drapes lazily over her hip and she smiles.**

 **"Just because I can't see your face doesn't mean I don't know that you're smiling," Fenrir growls softly in her ear. "You know I never meant to grab you as roughly as I did when we were in front of the others."**

 **"I know you didn't and I never meant to talk to you that way in front of the others either," Hannah whispers back.**

 **"If it were anyone else I would either kill them or banish them from the pack. You are my mate so I can't or won't do that to you, but I can't have you keep questioning my authority in front of them," Fenrir tells her, his voice is stern but still soft.**

 **Fenrir isn't telling Hannah anything she doesn't already know.**

 **Hannah turns over and rests her head on his chest, breathing in the scent that is uniquely his.**

 **"I'm sorry," She quietly mutters against his chest.**

 **She waits for him to say something else but he doesn't so she lets herself fall asleep.**

 **When he's sure that she is sleeping, he kisses her on the forehead and whispers "I'm sorry too"**


End file.
